Koibito Hen
by halo fire
Summary: Heero has been acting more violent than usual lately, especially towards Duo. +1x2+Angst+Yaoi+Complete+
1. It's Already Been Done

Koibito Hen  
... Strange Lover.  
  
Warnings...  
Angst  
Yaoi  
Violence  
  
Comments... 03.16.01  
Weeeeeell, this is my first Gundam fic. I have studied others' many a day and I finally believe I'm ready. *deep, calming breaths* Let's do it!  
  
Disclamier...  
I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, quite unfortunatly. I'm not doing this money either, even more unfortunate. I need money! ;__;  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo Maxwell grinned evily as he manuevered Deathscythe away from the enemy mobile suits' blasts. Rising the glowing scythe high over his head, he brought down the blade, slashing the two suits cleanly. The blew up instantly behind him. The battle! In its heat, it was pure esctasy for him. But a sadness loomed in the back of his head, bringing him back to reality when he had gone too far. Glancing up, he looked at how Heero Yuy in Wing Zero was doing. The Perfect Soldier blasted away another enemy and shifted. Whistling happily, now that it was finally over, Duo connected to the other pilot.  
  
"That's the last of 'em, Heero," he said, saluting. "Time to go back and report."  
  
Before he disconnected, Duo brought his face closer to the screen. Grinning evily, he whispered ,"And I'm telling that you almost destroyed the colony we were supposed to be protecting with that stupid gun of yours!" He grinned wider and made a peace sign with his fingers, quickly signing off.  
  
Heero growled softly as he watched Deathscythe fly through space back to the colony the rest of the Gundam crew were staying on. He had almost destroyed the colony, but it was run down and abandoned. What would anyone want with it? He had done it a favor almost blasting it to smithereens. Sighing, he started off towards Duo.  
  
===================================================  
  
Quatre smiled as he leaned heavily against Trowa, curling up loosely with a book. Trowa had one as well. All was quiet in the huge, mansion-sized cabin the five pilots were staying in. Wufei was upstairs (several flights upstairs) doing god-knows-what, and Duo and Heero were off on a mission. Hopefully they wouldn't be back anytime soon. Shuddering with anticipation, the blond Arbian leaned more into his lover. Trowa smiled down at him and looped an arm around the boy's body.  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Hooooooney, I'm home!"  
  
Quatre rubbed his temples. "Trowa," he asked, his voice tight. "Yes?" The boy's voice was equally trained. "Do we have any asprin left? You know how hungry Duo gets after missions."  
  
And Duo loved to relieve that hunger with anything sugary. And somehow, the braided baka was unbelievely sensitive to sugar. Especially large doses.  
  
Trowa sighed and reached into his pocket, tossing Quatre a bottle. "I have a stash."  
  
Duo quickly found his way into the den the two lovers were sitting in. "Hey, Quatre, Trowa," he said, bouncing towards the kitchen. "Mission was a sucess. Bye now. Must eat."  
  
Thinking quickly, Quatre grabbed Duo's black clad arm. "Wait, Duo! I'll make dinner. A nice healthy, sugar-free dinner." The American arched an eyebrow. "At one o'clock in the morning?" Quatre shrugged. "Anyway, don't bother! I'll just have a few bowls of that Sugar Crunchies stuff." Duo's fellow pilot could feel the headache caused by Duo's sugar rushes already. "You really shouldn't. I think a saw a roach or something in the box earlier. I threw it out. Unless you want to go digging in the garbage, I'm making dinner." Duo frowned. "Well, I guess... " Quatre could feel tears of joy brimming his bright eyes. "Oh, thank you, Duo!" He leaped over the arm of the couch and rushed to the kitchen.   
  
Duo slumped into a couch across from Quatre. Picking up the remote, he turned to the television on, muttering, "That kid loves to cook way too much." Trowa eyed Duo warily for a few moments. He finally set his book aside and stood up. "I think I'll go help Quatre make dinner." Duo shrugged and continued flipping through channels.  
  
"What are you doing with that knife? No, no, ahhh!" Late night slasher film.  
  
"Tonight, on the after hours news... " Late night news broadcast.  
  
"Ahh... uhn.. mmm.. aoooooah!" Late night pornography.  
  
"You've got to get Miracle Clean for all your cleaning needs!" Late night infomericals.  
  
Sighing, Duo tossed the remote aside. Four hundred channels and not a thing on. Maybe I'll go see how the food's going. Duo sneaked quietly in the kitchen, smelling the already delicious aromas that had filled the room. "How's it going?" He asked. Quatre glared at him over the vegetable he was cutting. "It's been ten minutes, Duo. Nothing is going. Now OUT!" The Deathscythe pilot eeped and hurried out before Quatre decided to do something with that knife he was holding.  
  
Maybe I'll go bother Wufei.  
  
Grinning at the delicious idea, Duo hurried up the stairs. Without knocking on the Nataku pilot, he bursted into Wufei's room. "Oi, Wu-man! Whatchya doing?" Duo looked curiously at Wufei, who was sitting in the middle of the large room. "Thinking." "'Bout what?" Wufei grunted. "Don't you have something you should be doing? Hey, go bang your head against a wall. It burns one hundred fifty calories an hour." Duo briefly wondered how'd Wufei'd come to know that, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "You know from experience, ne, Wu-Wu?" The Chinese glared at Duo, and threw something at him, which hit the door as the American closed it shut.  
  
"Now, let's see," he said out loud, tapping a finger to his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "I've bothered Quatre and Wufei, and Trowa probably wouldn't do anything if I did bother him. That only leaves... Heero!" Duo laughed as he hurried back down the stairs and out to the garage where they all held their Gundams. Just as he had expected, Heero was crouched by a computer that was directly connected with his Wing Zero. Duo stole into the garage silently, creeping up behind the pilot. He was so close now, just a little bit farther and he could just grab Heero's bare shoulders and scare the stonic glare out of him.  
  
THUD, SCREEECH, THUD!  
  
Duo cringed as he watched the wrench he had accidentally kicked skid across the concrete floor and hit the nearest wall. "Shit," he muttered. Heero was looking over his shoulder, glaring at Duo. "The element of surprise is gone," he said louder, grinning wider at the angry pilot. Grunting, Heero turned back to the laptop. Duo strutted over and circled Heero. "Whatchya doooooing?" He asked curiously. When Heero refused to answer, Duo looked over his shoulder. There was a part being installed that he had never heard of. "What in three hells is that?" He pointed over Heero's shoulder. He heard the Wing Zero pilot grunt and felt icy fingers grip his forearm. Before Duo could comprehende what was happening, he was flung aside by his arm. He skid for a few feet and bumped the wall, just like that wrench. He cringed and rubbed his back. "Ow, concrete burn. Hey, what the fuck was that for?" He got up and saw Heero quickly coming at him. For a fleeting moment, Heero looked beautifully dangerous. His eyes burned with flaming shades of blue, his handsomely chiseled face in his more-angry-than-usual-I'm-going-to-chop--you-up-and-make-you-eat-the-pieces expression. His finely toned muscles rippled with every menacing step he took, fists balled tightly, anticipating crushing the braided boy's head into the ground. Duo felt like he could kiss him, but that would probably only add to Heero's list of "Reasons to kill Duo Maxwell."  
  
Wait.. I want to.. kiss. HEERO?  
  
Duo's mind barely had time to the think that before Heero swung hard at him. He scooted aside and was getting ready to taunt the angry pilot as a reflex, but Heero had grabbed his arm and pulled him close. For another fleeting moment, Duo thought Heero would be the one to kiss him. Instead, Duo simply felt a burning pain in his gut, as if all his internal organs had just been pounded into a pulp.  
  
In fact, that was what happened.  
  
Duo doubled over, eyes wide, but before he could feel the pain spread and increase, he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his spine. Knocking air that had already been knocked out of him, Duo collasped to the floor. He felt a sickening warmness on his lips. His tongue tarted out and tasted it. Blood. He grimaced and moaned as he shifted, waves of pain washing over him again. He blinked through hazy eyes, barely seeing Heero close his laptop and walk out of the garage. Barely hearing the steel door slam shut behind him, but feeling the soundwaves miserably. He coughed once.  
  
"Heero.. why?"  
  
And with that, he blacked out.  
  
===================================================  
  
To be continued! Yes, there's more coming to this. It's not that much of a cliffhanger, right? And if you really love your sanity, REVIEW ME! Or else I'll come to house and imitate Duo on ten times a sugar rush than normal until you do! BWAH HA HA HA! 


	2. Forever And A Day

Koibito Hen  
... Strange Lover.  
  
Warnings...  
Angst  
Yaoi  
Violence  
  
Comments... 03.17.01  
Okay, second chapter! Thanks for all the nice comments. ^_^ Yes, I am an evil author! *evil laugh* Ooh, sorry for all the spelling and grammtical errors. No spell check for Vinny-kins. ;_;  
  
Disclamier...  
I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, quite unfortunatly. I'm not doing this for money either, even more unfortunate. I need money! ;__;  
  
===================================================  
  
"Mrrrmm... "  
  
Duo moaned slightly as he stirred. There was warmth all around him, but he wasn't covered. He was cold. He sat up shakily, but was forced back down by dull waves of pain exploding from his stomach and back.  
  
"What the... ?"  
  
He laid there for several moments, trying to remember, pushing through his pounding head and aches. Heero.. he remembered Heero. And concrete, and Heero's violent beauty. He ignored the smile tugging at his lips when he remembered what Heero had done afterwards.  
  
The Wing Zero pilot had always been rather violent, but he wouldn't explode over the playful teasing Duo had done the previous night. Normally, Heero would just grunt and curse at Duo. Of course, he would continue until Heero would throw something at him, usually a fist, but Duo would scoot away and Heero wouldn't pursue. But this time he had. Why?  
  
When the pain had subsided, he got up and walked to the bathroom. By that time, he had concluded that he just caught Heero in a really bad mood. Maybe he deserved it. Shrugging it off, he turned the shower on and undressed while the water warmed. He found his breathing hard as steam filled up the bathroom. Nude, Duo turned to get into the glass encased shower, when he noticed an unfamiliar bruise creeping around the middle of his spine in the hazy mirror. Pulling his long, chestnut colored hair away from his back, he ran a hand over the area. He cringed as his own gentle touch brought him pain. "Damn," he muttered, stepping into the hot stream. "Heero, you asshole. You're gonna get it."  
  
===================================================  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
Upon hearing the yell, Duo slid into the kitchen of their cabin. He saw Quatre fuming, picking up pieces of a broken plate. Puzzled, he asked the Arabian what had happened. It wasn't everyday that he was this angry. "Heero!" He shouted, violently throwing the ruined pieces of china away. "He came in, opened the fridge and started drinking milk out of the carton. I told him not to do that, and he just ignored me. I figured that was Heero for you, and then I saw that he was kind of pale. He didn't look so good. So I asked him what was wrong, he swore at me, and threw a plate! What is wrong with him?"  
  
Duo gnawed on his lip, contemplating if he should tell Quatre about his incident with Heero as well. He decided against it. "Maybe he's just in a bad mood, or something." The blond snorted and turned away to continue making breakfast, muttering obscenities. Duo chuckled and walked over to a drawer everyone thought was glued shut. Opening it silently, he drew several Pixie Stiks. He was sneaking away when Quatre turned to tell him something.  
  
"Oh Duo, wait.. Hey! What are those? Pixie Stiks! Duo, you know you can't take sugar normally!"  
  
Duo looked horrified. "But there's no sugar in Pixie Stiks!"  
  
"Duo, Pixie Stiks /are/ sugar. Now, give me those!" Quatre snatched the slender sticks from him. Duo sighed, defeated, and walked outside.  
  
The cabin they were all staying in was deep in a secluded forest. However, how anyone got a huge house like that there was quite far beyond Duo. The oak building had a deck that wrapped around the entire house, and a large backyard. A deep in-ground pool snaked its way around the fenced in area, a patio table and chairs near the ladder. He sunk deep into one of the chairs, dipping his head back so the edges of the braid, swung gently above the calm water's edge.  
  
Duo tried hard not to think of Heero's recent actions and his equally recent revelation that he was rather.. attractive. He gnashed his teeth together, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried desperately to banish the image of Heero's stomp towards him, and the way their faces were just inches away from each other before he had gotten his lights punched out.  
  
Finally realizing that Duo was not going to be able to get Heero out of his head completely, he thought of other things while the boy loomed in the back of his mind. He thought of the war. Would it ever end? Hopefully soon. In the battle, he loved it, but viewing it from afar, he quite bluntly made him sick. All the people, all the lives lost. He remembered the mission the previous night. He thought about the colony, he wondered if there was anybody on it. He frowned when he remembered that Heero had almost destroyed it.  
  
And he remembered that he had teased the pilot about telling that he had. Could that had set him off? No, of course not. He hadn't even told and why would that get on Heero's nerves so bad? He shrugged it off and thought of other things. Like what Quatre was making for breakfast. At that moment, Trowa pushed aside the sliding door.  
  
"Duo, breakfast is ready."  
  
"Yes!" the Deathscythe pilot sliding, leaping up and speed walking alongside Trowa's long strides. "So, what's he making?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea. I didn't get a chance to check, Quatre sent me to get you on sight." Trowa looked down at Duo out of his one visible eye. "Duo... "  
  
"Mm?" He replied, not really paying attention to what the boy was saying. He was getting several vision of what might lay upon the table.  
  
"Do you know what happened with Quatre and Heero this morning?"  
  
Duo widened his violet eyes a bit and looked at Trowa to make sure he heard right. His eyes averted to the ground when the other boy's expression didn't change. He chewed on the bit of his thumb. "Well, sort of."  
  
Duo was about to explain what he heard when they reached the kitchen, but he stopped. Heero and Wufei were leaning against the opposite walls, and Quatre was fixing plate and laying them on the table. Every so often he would shoot a glare at Heero. Duo could feel the tension in the room. It was like a fog, choking them all, making speech and smiles impossible. It didn't seem to affect Wufei, however, because so far he hadn't had any bad incidents with this new Heero. Of course, they could also possibly be because Wufei barely did any of the things that the rest could not.  
  
When all was done, Heero sat down first. Quatre then sat as far away from Heero he could possibly manage, then Trowa sat next to him. Duo half consiously avoided the seat next to Heero and ended up sitting across from him. Wufei took the remaining seat.  
  
For a long time the tension was still so tight you could pluck it and make a note. Pushing around his scrambled eggs, Duo muttered brightly ,"I heard this great joke-" Slamming down his glass of orange juice, Wufei interrupted, "Shut up, Duo." The American's eyes widened. "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Everybody's so quiet... " Quatre smirked a little. "And we all know how you add quiet, Duo. What, has it been five minutes? This must be a record for you." Duo grinned. "Shut up, Quatre."  
  
After that, things lightened up a bit. Slow chatter filled the table, Wufei occasionally adding a comment and Heero staying silent. Whenever Duo spoke, Heero glared harder at him, wordlessly demanding he stay silent. Arching an eyebrow, Duo stuck his tongue out a little. Heero's eyes narrowed so much that they looked completely shut. His fists clenched his fork tightly and stabbed it into a pancake. It quivered when he let go. For a moment, Duo truly believed Heero was going to stand up and thoroughly beat the shit out of him, this time so he wouldn't get up. But instead, he just got up and stomped away. Duo breathed a sigh of relief. With Heero gone, things brightened up even more.  
  
===================================================  
  
During the day, there were more incidents involving Heero. When Trowa walked into the garage to question the pilot about his actions towards his lover, Heero was standing on his Gundam's head, doing more technical nonsense. He started up the ladder to meet him, but Heero had shouted ,"Omae o korosu." Trowa was suddenly dodging a barrage of sharp objects. Had it been another person and situation, Trowa would've been mildly impressed at the skill and timing the objects were thrown. He had a rough time dodging them. "What the hell's your problem?" He yelled back, glaring up. Heero only glared back. "Out," he bellowed, his voice echoing around the concrete garage. Knowing that if he tried again, he'd just be showered with more objects, so he stomped away.  
  
It was similar with Wufei. He had also walked into the garage and saw that Heero was no where to be found. However, he had noticed that his laptop was open and went to investigate. In large letters on the screen, where the words:  
  
OPTROX INSTABILITY CUSTOM MODULE MODEL: ZZZ-547863-12  
  
Curious, Wufei went to scroll on, but suddenly heard a voice behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Heero was standing behind him with a shadowy glare on his face. Before Wufei could reply, Heero had pounced on him and they commenced to roll around on the concrete, beating each other up. This went on for several moments until Trowa burst in and separated them. They tried to get back to each other, but Trowa dragged him away. "Wufei, listen. There's something wrong with Heero," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, I know," Wufei replied, voice husky from the fight. "He's still breathing! I'll be glad to fix that for him."  
  
"No, Wufei," Trowa growled, shaking Wufei a little. "If you just keep fighting him he'll keep getting angry. There's something else wrong, he's different. I think now everybody but Duo has noticed this. We should talk to the others and try figure this out."  
  
Wufei looked stubborn, but eventually crossed his arms and nodded. "Fine. Tomorrow, though. It's late now."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Good. Tomorrow, we'll discuss this."  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo sat by the window and looked out at the night sky. He was brushing his hair softly and thinking about Heero has he had a million times before that day. Something was defiantly not right with the Wing Zero pilot. He had been violent with everybody today. Maybe he was still in a bad mood and maybe everybody hadn't yet noticed. Shrugging, he stood up and stretched and let out a yelp of pain. He rubbed his back to ease the pain that had erupted there. He had probably stretched the bruised muscles too much there. Sighing miserably, he pulled back the black covers of his bed and quickly went to sleep with a busy mind.  
  
===================================================  
  
Several hours later, deep into the night, the door of the Deathscythe pilot's door opened and shut silently. Sneakered feet padded noiselessly on the plush carpet to where the Shinigami lay sleeping. An evil smile curled on his lips and he whispered in the darkness, "You are /mine/, Duo. Forever and a day." To seal his words, he bent down and kissed the boy hard on his lips. He was gone before the boy had fully awoken. In a sleep induced daze, Duo brushed his fingers across his lips.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
===================================================  
  
To be continued! HA, I /love/ that line! Unless you don't value your sanity, REVIEW ME. 


	3. The Great Drugged Monstrosity

Koibito Hen  
... Strange Lover.  
  
Warnings...  
Yaoi  
Violence  
  
Comments... 03.19.01  
I'd really like to leave you guys hanging for a little bit, but I love writing this story! ^__^ Oh yes, since this story doesn't quite seem to be angsty yet, I've decided to take it off. For now.  
  
Disclamier...  
I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, quite unfortunatly. I'm not doing this for money either, even more unfortunate. I need money! ;__;  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo woke up with a headache the next morning. He had woken up in the middle of the night, around four, and whispered Heero's name in the dark. He had a very strange dream beforehand. There was a shadow among the darkness, comforting with its frightening prescense. It didn't make sense, but the shadow, terrifying as it was, it simply being there made him want to embrace it. The shadow had whispered haunting but loving words to him and kissed him deeply and was gone.  
  
The shadow reminded him of Heero.  
  
Duo swallowed the dry lump in his throat and got up slowly. He washed and dressed while taking his time as well, going over his dream. When he had woke up, he could've sworn on his Gundam that he heard a door shut. Maybe it wasn't that much of a dream after all. Maybe Heero really was there. Maybe Heero really is a shadow.  
  
===================================================  
  
After dinner, the evening was pretty mild. Actually, it was freezing. For Duo, at least. He was pretty much alone in a house you could get lost in. Heero had still locked himself away in the garage with his gundam -what the hell was he doing in there?- and Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were nowhere to be found. He was bored out of his mind.  
  
Television had gotten him nowhere. Why was it that the more channels you have, the less interesting stuff was on? The temperture had dropped and it was far too cold to go for a swim in the pool. That was /if/ he could find his way to the back door. Games were pointless, he wasn't hungry, the books held no action and his fingers weren't in the mood to use a computer. He was fairly sure he had never been this bored in his life.  
  
"I know!" He finally proclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I'll go out. Nobody'll realize I'm gone."  
  
Grinning wickedly, Duo hurried back to his room to get dressed. Twenty minutes later, he was satisfied with his outfit. He examined himself in the full length mirror, turning this way and that. Black leather pants hugged his slender hips and legs tightly but comfortably, black boots blending seamlessly in. A dark fishnet shirt covered his thin yet muscled torso, a trenchcoat worthy vest whipping around him as he moved. A silver cross on a long chain and a gold one tighter about his neck completed the assemble.  
  
"Perfect," he murmured with a grin. He then went on to do your average sneaking-out-mission-impossible routine to get out of the house. He went over to the side of the garage where he kept his motorcycle. Walking it out for several feet so he wouldn't alert anyone, Duo mounted the vehicle and took off into the night.  
  
This would be fun.  
  
===================================================  
  
Wufei, Quatre and Trowa walked out of the large abandoned study on the west wing of the mansion. "Then it's settled," Wufei said. "We wait until Heero does something ridciously drastic and then we go bother him." Quatre shrugged. "It seems so." The Chinese grumbled. "I still don't understand why we have to wait. I think he's done enough already." Trowa sighed. "He hasn't killed anybody yet, right? So maybe after the big thing he'll have cooled down. He might have an explaniation then." "Hey, we should go to him now. He'd be able to explain just fine with my fist in his mouth."  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "We should tell Duo about this before he opens his big mouth and angers Heero even more." Trowa nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good idea. Where is Duo anyway? I haven't heard anything explode, crash or crumble in a while." His lover giggled. "Me neither. Let's go for him."  
  
A half hour later, the search proved to be fruitless. Duo was no where to be found. A thorough search of all the rooms, the backyard and surrounding area had turned him up missing. However, no one had yet checked the garage. Since nothing had yet go awry with the Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier, why would he be afraid to go work on his Gundam?  
  
Three heads peeked into the garage. "Duo?" The questioning yell of three echoed around the four walls of concrete. Heero, who was standing next to Wing Zero's helm, went rigid.  
  
"Duo's... gone?" came his calm, demanding voice.  
  
He didn't wait for an answer. Heero leapt from he was and slid bumpily down the side of his gundam. He jogged over to the door of garage, slammed his fist on the green button that would open it and rolled underneath when it was high enough. There was only a furious cry of ,"Damn it!" when he discovered Duo's motorcycle was missing. In the next second, the angry hum of Heero's speeder was heard and took off down the main road.  
  
Quatre chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Maybe we should... " "Follow?," Trowa finished. "To make sure-" "That the baka doesn't get hurt," Wufei interrupted impatiently. "The way /he/ took off, it seems that whatever Duo did is going to get him in a lot of trouble. Or in Heero's current case, a lot of pain." They all nodded in agreement to the Nataku pilot's words and hopped into the remaining vehicle, their huge all terran truck. It was very big and not very inconscpious, but everybody had one so what was the big deal. They took off after the Perfect Soldier.  
  
===================================================  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Duo had found the perfect club to nestle in. It was called the 'Black Cherry', where clubbers got in by appearance alone. If you looked outrageous or devoted or desprete enough, you got in. Duo got in almost immediately by the bouncer, who was buffed up enough to appear like a imp from Hell than could break the Shinigami in half. As he walked past, a strong gust of wind blew, lifting Duo's vest high at the waist so it nicely displayed his leather encased legs. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the bouncer's eyebrows rising. An embarassed blush passed over Duo's face and he sighed in relief at the cool ar of the club.  
  
It was dark at first, but brightly colored strobelights burst into his vision. Bass heavy death techno exploded in his ears, weighing him down as if he were wading through murky swamp waters. ( AU: The music playing is "Confusion" by New Order off the Blade Soundtrack. I thought it fit. ^_^ ) He quickly found the beat of the song and moved to it as he strode over to the bar. A few drinks to put him into the mood and he'd be set to burn the dance floor into ashes. The bartender inspected him for a few moments and finally slid him a shot of something. It was too dark to see what it was, but he downed it anyway. It burned his throat, making his head swim. It was revolting, but satisifying and instantly addictive. He was given another.  
  
After a few more, Duo had clearly given into the effects of the drink. Everything seemed to going a million miles an hour except that which was closest to him. He swallowed, his head getting light. All that seemed to matter now was his glass, the music and eventually getting up to dance. He felt hands dragging themselves painstakingly down his front, over his legs and thighs. He spluttered into the glass, and blushed deeply, thankful for the strobe lights and darkness concealing it. Then the culprit sat down next to him, with a sly smile on his face. Artifically light colored hair fell into white-ish eyes set into a pale face. Black clothes garbed a sickly thin body. He was handsome, but he just seemed so fake.  
  
"Nice ass," he shouted over the music.  
  
If Duo's face had never resembled that of al lobster, it had now. He gave an embarassed grin at the man and held on tighter to his glass.  
  
"It looks like you're new to the Meth," he said, naming the drink which Duo had accepted so freely. "It's best if you just give into it and take it where it wants you. Wanna dance?"  
  
That's what triggered it. All he needed was an invitation, and now he had one. He leapt up and the man leapt up as well. And they danced.  
  
Duo went on like a maniac at first, one beside a whole. But soon he fell in, becoming part of the drugged animal that the Black Cherry was all about. He had lost the man almost immediately, but it didn't matter. One partner fell into the next. A waist hold, a crotch grab, a hip grind, a kiss, they all blended together. Nothing mattered by itself. The music was part of him, everyone around him was part of him. They were one. The great jumping, moving, pounding, dancing drugged animal that would never sleep.  
  
But there was one that refused to join the crowd, who sat away. He watched the creature his beloved had become, allowing the others to take him away. He chanted angrily under his breath ,"You are /mine/ and only /mine/ and you will /pay/."  
  
===================================================  
  
To be continued! Bwa ha ha! Chapters will get shorter now, because of my need to leave all of my lovely viewers in suspense. *gasp* What will the 'stranger' in the back of the Black Cherry to do the 'creature'? Find out in the next episode of Koibito Hen! By the way, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. AND REVIEW ME DANG IT. ^_^ 


	4. Thee Belongeth To Me

Koibito Hen  
... Strange Lover.  
  
  
Warnings...  
Angst  
Yaoi  
Violence  
  
Comments... 03.19.01  
Okay I'm not really s'posed to be on right now.... but, I'm writing anyway. I'm so glad everybody loves my pic! And thanks so much TrowasGirl for putting me on your favorite stories list! I was escatic. ^_^  
  
Disclamier...  
I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, quite unfortunatly. I'm not doing this for money either, even more unfortunate. I need money! ;__;  
  
===================================================  
  
Two out of the three stake-outers were snoring gently in the truck. Trowa and Quatre were curled up against each other in the backseat, dreaming peacefully. Wufei snorted as he turned his eyes back to the length of the street they had found. The had not caught up with Heero, but the had discovered Duo's motorcycle in a parking lot. The only problem was it was a street parking lot, and Duo could be in any of the multiple clubs that lined the aslphat.  
  
Wufei himself was about to doze off with his face pressed against the glass when the heavy door of an elite club called the Black Cherry opening alerted him. He peered blearily at the staggering form walked towards the lot. It was Duo all right. That braid was unmistakeable. He quickly jostled the sleeping lovers and hopped into the driver's seat. "What?" Quatre mumbled sleepily, climbing up beside Wufei. "Duo alert," the Nataku pilot replied, pointed at the drunk Duo mounting his motorcycle. "That idiot!" Quatre said angrily. "He's going to get himself killed in that state!"  
  
"Not if you we follow him," came Trowa's reply.  
  
They all nodded in agreement and set off after the drunk God of Death.  
  
None of them noticed the familiar shadow mount his own motorcycle and speed ahead of them all.  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo had made a lot of friends in the club, but no names had ever stuck with him. One smile or grin or name blended into the next, never really hearing them anyway. He had left with his mind in the esctasy filled afterbuzz of the Meth, feeling satisified but still wanting more. But he was tired and fatigue had won. He decided to go home. All through the night he had the familiar tingle at the back of his neck as if someone was watching him, but he was too drugged to worry about it. Without a care in the world, he straddled his sweet motorcycle and drove shakily back towards the cabin.  
  
Several minutes later, Duo carelessly tossed his keys on the bedside table and threw his vest on a chair of his room. He had yet to turn the lights on; the moonlight teasing his curtains was enough for now. Besides, he was only going to bed. He absently hummed a song that he had become particularly fond of that night. "Hmm.. .hmm.. tie yourself to me, stich up my emptiness hmm hmm hmmhmm hmm hmm... naaaa na na na na na.. " He pulled his fishnet shirt over his head and flipped his braid back over his shoulder. He was just sitting down on the bed to remove his boots when he heard the click of his door shutting. He flinched and jerked back his head to look over his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Damn..   
  
"Um.. hey, Heero," he said, trying to sound nonchalant while perfectly aware that the bruise Heero had caused was displayed larger than ever on his back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Heero muttered something, his blue eyes running up and down Duo's half naked body evily. His gaze made Duo's blood run cold. He suddenly felt the need to be away from the Perfect Soldier and fast. He scooted across his bed, leaving half of his boots unlaced, flopping around his ankles. "I think I'm going to take a shower..," he muttered, but by the time he reached the other side of the bed, Heero was blocking the door. "Hey, what the fuck? I'm just going to get washed up, Heero. What's it to--"  
  
Duo felt his throat go dry as he became painfully aware of what Heero was muttered. "You are /mine/ and no one else's. You are /mine/, Duo and you will /pay/ for letting anyone else touch you." Duo gave a croak of fear and stepped back, his calves banging painfully against the low bed. He turned, backing towards the door. "No!" Heero practically shouted, making Duo jump. "No, you stay and you will /learn/ not to disobey me." Duo gave a fearful laugh. "Disobey you? Firstly, you never gave me any orders to obey and secondly--" The Shinigami was instantly shut up by Heero's fist to his jaw, causing him to bite his tongue. He backwheeled and landed heavily against the nearest wall. Heero was on him in a second.  
  
"You will not disobey me," he chanted, gripping Duo's shoulders and slamming him hard against the plaster. "Heero," he murmured, dazed by the blow to the head. "Shut up!" Heero shouted angrily. He let go of Duo's shoulders, allowing him t stagger forward. He punched the Deathscythe pilot again, this time to he side of the face so his head smacked the adjacent wall. He landed face first before Heero's feet.  
  
The soldier bent down and picked Duo up again, bringing his face close to the bleeding boy's own. "Do you hear me, Duo? Never again... " He threw him down, Duo landing on his back. Pain lanced through his body, blending into which what was already there. He peered up at Heero and felt painful flashbacks to the first time. Beautiful.. beautiful yet deadly..  
  
/No!/ His subconsious screamed at him. /How can you love someone that is causing you pain like this?/  
  
"No... Heero.."  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo let out a ragged sob and moved quickly away from Heero, crabwalking backwards. Heero paused a second at the desolate and pitiful figure. Blood flowed freely from his nose and dribbled down his mouth in waves. Both eyes were beginning to swell, and bruises were already forming on his shoulders. Blood coated his chest, covering his crosses which he had not yet removed...  
  
Heero ground his teeth together, shaking his head violently to remove the memories that flooded into his mind. No, this had to be done. His beloved had to pay.  
  
===================================================  
  
'Heero.. why are you doing this.. I thought I loved you.. '  
  
/You don't! You can't! He's hurting you! You have to kill him Duo, no one ever hurts the Great Destroyer./  
  
'No! I can't kill Heero.. He's... '  
  
/What, Duo? What is Heero to you?/  
  
'I.. I.. '  
  
/That's right./  
  
Duo was wretched from his mental struggle as he felt Heero straddle his body in his strong, muscled legs. He gripped his forearms, banging his torso against the floor. Duo let out a pained sob as Heero moved a hand to the back of his head, gripping his blood soaked hair and bringing his face close again. "Listen to me, Duo. You will not speak unless I command it. You will not interact unless I am there to supervise. You will not feel unless I can control it. Do you hear me, Duo? I own you. You belong to me. Tell me, Duo, do you understand? Do you?!" Duo moaned weakly and nodded his head despite the pain of Heero still holding his head caused. "Good."  
  
Then Heero captured Duo's swollen lips, kissing him fiercely, bruising them further. His tongue pushed aside Duo's own, invading his mouth. He tasted him thoroughly, feeling the fear and blood. He drew back slightly, biting Duo's lower lip violently then making his way down the boy's quivering throat hungrily. His strong hands dragged down Duo's abdomen, unbuttoning his pants and grabbing his crotch roughly. Duo sobbed harder, slender chest shaking as Heero's very warmth brought his pain.  
  
Then there was a noise from the front door, signaling the three remaining pilots' return. Heero growled angrily, and Duo was momentarily afraid that the Perfect Soldier would harm him further as if this was his fault. Instead, he simply stood and glared down at Duo. "Do not speak of this," he said. "You belong to me." And then he left, locking the door behind him.  
  
===================================================  
  
Once he was sure he heard the door click, Duo brought himself up some. He sat up, sitting on his calves and he hugged himself. He cried as he had never cried before, body racking with waves of pain and sadness. How could /Heero/ someone he had trusted so much do this to him? And do think he had actually thought of loving him, fantazing... He moaned and flinched as he touched where Heero had gripped his arms so roughly. There were dark bruises in the form of fingers there. Heero had made his mark on his body, what more did he want?  
  
/He wants you, dumbass. You should've destroyed him./  
  
Duo removed his hand from his arms and brought them to his face, rocking on his haunches. The voices was right. Heero did want Duo, and it was obvious he was going to get him if he didn't do something about it. But what could he possibly do? Heero was stronger and probably more cunning than Duo. If he told the others or disobeyed Heero's demands, what would Heero do? Would he take what he wanted, or would Duo not live to see the next day?  
  
Duo gave a strangled sob as he realized that Heero might do that. No, he can't. He wouldn't...  
  
/Kill you? Of course he would. He's made for killing./  
  
Duo nodded miserably, the inner voice brainwashing his already bruised mind. Then he would.. He would obey Heero's words until he was done. What else could he do? But...  
  
"Heero... why?"  
  
His ragged voice echoed around the room, unanswered.  
  
/Yes. Why?/  
  
===================================================  
  
To be continued! Now, how many people noticed that I added the angsty warning back up? Do you see why? Poor Duo! Oh, Duo x Heero lovers, please don't kill me! Please? It's all in fun, right? Anyway.. REVIEW ME, if you don't hate me yet. ^^;; 


	5. Mentally Chained

Koibito Hen  
... Strange Lover.  
  
  
Warnings...  
Angst  
Yaoi  
Violence  
  
Comments... 03.21.01  
*is glad she isn't dead yet* ^_^;; Well, it looks like I'm safe from my fellow fangirls for now. Anyway, on with the...-  
  
*Duo walks up and glances at the story, then leaps back in disgust* Heero did THAT do me! How dare you! Girly, you will pay!  
  
*sweatdrops* Safe from my fellow fangirls, not quite safe from the main characters...  
  
*Heero walks up and glances at story, sweatdrops* Duo isn't -that- submissive. Besides, I don't have to fight Duo to get some.  
  
*falls over from the weight of her sweatdrop* Eeegh...  
  
*Duo leaps into Heero's arms* That's right, Heero-koi! You got any of that stuff that tastes like strawberries left over from last night?  
  
*Heero smirks and walks off with Duo* See you later, Vinny-kins. Any shouts you hear coming from our room.. well, you know what it is.  
  
*raises finger weakly* On with the story... ugh..  
  
(Heehee. ^^;; I couldn't resist.)  
  
Disclamier...  
I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, although I will keep asking my parents, Santa and the Tooth Fairy for them until I do. ^_^ Nor am I getting money or any form of payment for this, although I will keep asking my parents, Santa and the Tooth Fairy for some until I do. ^_^  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo carefully uncurled from his position on the floor. He briefly wondered what he was doing on the carpet when painful images coupled with a violent hangover exploded in his weary mind. He ignored the fresh tears that flooded his face and crawled into the bathroom, throwing up everything he had while trying to dissolve the memories. When he had finished, he dry-heaved a few times and flushed the toliet. He pulled himself up to the sink and sobbed when he saw his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Both his once beautiful violet eyes were bloodshot, swollen shut and surrounded in black bruises that covered most of his face. Most of his face was black and blue, dried blood clogging his nose and mouth. More bruises coated his shoulders and arms.  
  
Duo brushed aside flakes of the caked blood from his nose, clearing his breathing a bit. He stroked his throat, noting miserably that there were teeth marks there too. Sighing, he turned and started the shower. He slipped off his pants, which were already half off anyway, and crawled into the corner of the linolemium cased box, vaguely aware of the water beating away at his body.  
  
He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked, trying to melt into the wall. He watched the once sticky redness flow into drain, freeing him of the blood but not the filth Heero had left to him. He shuddered.  
  
"How could you, Heero?"  
  
===================================================  
  
Wufei rocked boredly in his chair in the kitchen while Quatre made breakfast and Trowa supervised. They were all way to weary to make a decent breakfast, so it was some sort of oatmeal and microwavable waffles. The Chinese stared incredulously at the food set before him. "What is this... stuff?" Quatre looked at the box. "Er.. Cream of Wheat, I think.." Wufei made a face and was about to go on about the slop placed in front of him, when Quatre twitched.  
  
"You would've had something better if you hadn't been going so fast!"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that old onna waltzed into the street," he retailated. "And if you hadn't been the good sumerian and made me drive her to the hospital when she had that heart attack, we would've gotten here in time!"  
  
Trowa was the one who broke up the fight. "In time for what? It's not like we missed anything of great importance."  
  
The two pilots still glared daggers at each other until the stairs creaked. Duo walked in and went over to the fridge after glancing distastefully at what was being made. A long sleeved black silk shirt with a high collar and jeans clothed him. A hat was pulled down low over his face, darkly tinted sunglasses hiding what the shadows would not. His long chestnut hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, the excess strands surrounding his face.  
  
"What's with mister incognito?"  
  
There was no reply from the Shinigami.  
  
Wufei arched an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Duo?"  
  
Quatre nudged the Chinese violently. "Shut up, Wufei. Duo, are you okay?"  
  
There was a gentle shake 'no' from his head. "Come on, Duo. You can tell us," Quatre insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder. The Deathscythe pilot hissed and drew back as if in pain. The three looked alarmed. "Duo," Wufei said firmly to the boy he rarely showed any time of care for. "What the /hell/ is up?"  
  
His disguised head glanced around rapidly for a moment, as if looking for something. "I was kind of sick this morning," he croaked out hestitantly, "and I'm a little sore. I just don't feel so hot, that's all. Can I get a little privacy now, please?" The three gundam pilots nodded doubtfully, but left their friend alone. He eventually sat down for some actually food instead of raiding the fridge for things he could salvage. Breakfast was eaten in mostly silence and Duo left as soon as he was done.  
  
Heero never came down.  
  
The rest of the day was silent, which seemed impossible if Duo was even vaguely consious. And even that was to be considered.  
  
Quatre sighed as he played chess with Wufei, while Trowa watched, prepared to challenged the victor. "I'm worried about Duo, you guys," he annouced. Wufei shrugged as he moved his knight into position to capture Quatre's queen. "You shouldn't be. He was drunk last night, so he deserves to be sick today." Quatre toyed with his pawn thoughtfully. "I know, but I always doubted that a hangover could shut Duo down so effectivly. That must've been some pretty strong stuff he had." There were murmurs of agreement.  
  
Boys, you have no idea.  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo fingered the edge of his shirt boredly. The bed he lay on had no headboard, but was pushed against a wall. Windows wrapped tightly around the two walls that faced the outdoors, all curtainlessly, and all a quater of the way down from the ceiling with a counter like surface so one could sit. The room drowned in orange hues from the fading sun. Duo sighed as he watched television, not laughing at jokes that would normally set him into hysterics. He had stayed in the room all day, wondering vaguely if Heero would return.  
  
He hadn't done much of anything at all that day. Nothing contructive, at least. He watched television, listened to music, played video games, ate and slept. He had mentally wound himself down all day, flincing at ever small noise. A bird by the window become Heero, the shadows the fading light played on the walls were Heero, the noises the pipes made were Heero. Disgusted, he shut the TV off and tossed the remote aside.  
  
He blinked rapidly in the utter darkness made by the fleeting sun and the rising full moon. He suddenly felt tired, completely exhausted. He curled up on his bed, drifting off slowly. So.. tired.  
  
===================================================  
  
Several hours later, late into the night, Duo's eyes fluttered open. He wondered briefly what had woken him, and quickly found out. The bedsprings creaked. He shot up, his mouth instantly covered by Heero's hand. He took a panicked breath, breathing in the boy's smell. He smelled like metal and oil and soap and...  
  
"Shhh, love one," he whispered huskily. "You did well today, but you have not been fully punished for what you have done." He ignored the whimpers and thrashing of the Shinigami beneath him. "You will continue to be punished tonight."  
  
In the following hour, Duo recieved a new set of bruises and emotional scars.  
  
===================================================  
  
To be continued! Don't worry, I'm fairly sure that chapter six will be up tonight. Why, how come, you may ask? Because there's no school tomorrow and I can stay up late! Might even have chapter seven up, too. ^_^ REVIEW ME, or I'll transport horny Heero and Duo to your house all night. Trust me, you do NOT want them right next to your room. The make a LOT of noise. @_@   
  



	6. Living Dangerously

Koibito Hen  
... Strange Lover.  
  
  
Warnings...  
Angst  
Yaoi  
Violence  
  
Comments... 03.21.01  
*blinks* Um.. yeah. No comment right now. Don't feel too original. ^^;;  
  
Disclamier...  
I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, although I will keep asking my parents, Santa and the Tooth Fairy for them until I do. ^_^ Nor am I getting money or any form of payment for this, although I will keep asking my parents, Santa and the Tooth Fairy for some until I do. ^_^  
  
===================================================  
  
The Shinigami blinked wearily as he woke. He didn't even feel like crying anymore. Hell, he could barely feel anything. Just... misery.  
  
Things had gone on like that for nearly a week. Duo would tuck himself away like Heero had demanded, and the soldier would come in the after hours to hurt him further. After a while, Duo didn't even bother going down to eat anymore; Trowa, Wufei and Quatre were just too suspious. Besides, hadn't Heero said 'no interaction unless I am there to supervise' and Heero had locked himself away in the garage 24/7.  
  
It was okay, though. There was a tree by his window which grew apples, and he could drink water out of the bathroom faucet. "I feel like a goddamn hermit," Duo muttered with dull fury, tossing an apple core into the garbage can. He was naked except for a pair of ragged black jeans, his hair loose and sprawled around him like raw brown wings on his bed. He absently inspected a jagged wound on his abdomen Heero had put there. Well, what hadn't Heero done to him? He chuckled mirthlessly.  
  
There is one thing...  
  
Oh yes, that was true. So far, Heero had proved Duo wrong. He hadn't completely taken the Shinigami yet, and Duo had no idea why. Heero loved him without mercy, feeling and scratching and probing and kissing and licking and biting without any regard for the pain he was causing, but he had not /taken/ Duo. He would sadistically play with the boy, going further each night, but in the end he would savagely tear away and warn him and then leave. It was coming to a point where Duo would wish he would finish. He would pray that that night would be the night, but he would get to a certain point and turn his back.  
  
There was another point that puzzled Duo. It was always Heero doing the dirty work. He would never turn the tables. It was also Heero doing the feeling, the scratching, the probing, the kissing, and not the opposite. Didn't he want a turn? Or maybe he just didn't like the idea that Duo could be in charge of what he was feeling.  
  
There were far too many mysteries of the Perfect Soldier for one man to discover in one lifetime. And he was only eighteen. (AU: Yes, I have added three years to the time the boys have known each other, mainly because I don't like the idea of these boys contemplating their sexuality and having sex with only fifteen years behind them. Sooo.. they're annoying little eighteen year olds. ^^;;)  
  
Duo blinked in tired amazement. He was thinking of this in such a casual manner. In fact, he felt... used to it. He shook his head and ran his hands over his face. What the hell was Heero doing to him.  
  
/You know damn well what he's doing to you./  
  
'God, not you again.'  
  
/Yes, it's me. You should've destroyed him when you had the chance./  
  
'And when. pray tell, did I have the chance.'  
  
/In the very beginning./  
  
'When I shot him?'  
  
/Not that far, you dolt. The club. You knew he was watching you./  
  
'I knew, but I was too drunk to do anything about it.'  
  
/But you could've./  
  
'But I didn't.'  
  
/And now you're paying for it./  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
/I can't shut up. I'm your inner voice, you moron. I am you./  
  
'Are you, now?'  
  
/Yes, and you aren't supposed to be having arguments with me. I'm supposed to be telling you what the darkest parts of your mind is thinking. Oh, damn it, I just revealed my secret./  
  
'Ha ha.'  
  
/Burn in hell./  
  
'Can't wait for it, buddy boy.'  
  
Duo chuckled as he pulled a pillow out and hugged it, closing his eyes for a nap. He just won a battle with his inner voice.  
  
"Heh... I'm really losing it. "  
  
===================================================  
  
Quatre sighed in a bored manner as he glanced around the room from his position. He lay across the arms of a loveseat in the den, legs across one arm, head across the other so he viewed the world upside down. The television buzzed in his ears. The three boys sat around, playing a drinking game with one of those stupid, overly vulgar movies.  
  
/"Damn it Jan, you goddamn damnably horribly damned person!"/  
  
Trowa yawned. "Four times this time, guys. Hey, we're out of Sauniqnor Blanc, Quatre. Do we have any more?" Quatre lifted himself up, happy to do his lover's bidding. He nodded, momentarily dizzy at the feeling of all the blood rushing back down his body. "I'll go check."  
  
He leapt up and pranced over to the kitchen, opening up a cabinet that held a collection of rapidly depleting alcohal. He selected a bottle of what they were currently playing with and closed the cabinet back up. As he walked back to the den, he could've sworn he saw a flash of chestnut hair and a black cap. He shrugged the idea off and walked on. He hadn't seen Duo in a week. Why would he could down now?  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo halted at the steel door that led into the garage. He took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to /ask/.  
  
He pulled at the rim of his cap, and padded in, feet cold on the concrete floor. He had not changed since his nap, and he walked into the chilly garage with only his hair warming his chest and the thin fabric of his rumpled jeans covering his legs. The button was open, showing a seductive little triangle of paled flesh above the inky blackness of the pants.  
  
Silently, he walked over to where Heero crouched with his laptop. When he was not noticed, he leaned heavily against the gundam, hands jammed in his pockets, pulling the jeans down further. A moment later, Heero looked up and frowned. He could barely see the Shinigami's features through the shadows the hat cast upon his face, and the hair surrounding it and flowing down his back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Duo tongued the side of his mouth thoughtfully, then ventured for a vague answer. "Looking." Heero's frown deepened, but then he realized he had not said anything against looking. "Very well," was his only reply. "And thinking," Duo went on, "about one thing. Simply, /why/?"  
  
Heero sneered, turning away from his beloved. "You will not know until the end." Duo bit his lip, feeling canned rage boiling inside him. "And when exactly is the end? Since you're the one kicking my /fucking ass/ every damn night, I think I have a right to know." Heero fist was on his already sore jaw before Duo good blink. He landed heavily on his bottom, touching the area gingerly. Then he glared hatefully up at Heero. "You will not go against my words. You will pay."  
  
Duo scowled, and leapt up, stomping away, muttering a stream of curses and violent threats he would never act out. Heero stared lovingly yet angrily as the Shinigami slammed the door behind him. So much energy. Perhaps soon, it would be put to good use.  
  
===================================================  
  
Quatre nearly jumped three feet in the air when he heard a heavy door slam. A shrill metallic sound vibrated in the air and the Arabian instantly knew which door had been shut. He hurried into the kitchen. "Duo!"  
  
The boy had been walked angrily back towards the stairs. He turned and stared, horrified, at Quatre.  
  
To put it bluntly, Duo looked like shit. He was pale, but dark bruises blotted most of his visible body. His ribs were nearly visible beneath his skin, and his violet eyes looked sunken, set deeply into blackened sockets. Even his long chestnut hair seemed to be dull and lifeless. A new bruise was spreading across his face.  
  
Quatre practically leaped the entire length of the kitchen to block Duo's way. He stepped back, looking for a way to escape. But Quatre had captured the boy's face in his hands. Duo gave a yelp of pain, but if he moved, Quatre's touch only hurt further. He stayed still as the Sandrock pilot frowned and let go of his face, inspecting the rest of his body. Two head were peeking in from the den as well. After a moment, Quatre finally spoke. "Heero did all this to you, didn't he?"  
  
Duo forced a horrified look to cross his face. He was about to protest, but Quatre went on, angry that Duo would deny what he had been sure of for a while now. "Didn't he, Duo? I know he did. No one else could've done it except him. The both of you have been acting strange, you know that Duo? There is something /wrong/ here and I firmly believe that we all need to know about it."  
  
"There's nothing wrong, Quatre," Duo stated. "So don't worry about it!" The once timid boy only yelled back. "You're lying Duo! Why are you protecting him?" There followed a heated arguement, while Wufei and Trowa just watched wide eyed. There was a noise from the garage door, and Heero peered in. This did nothing to stop the arguement. They were just yelling too loudly.  
  
However, Heero's glare eventually bored into Quatre and the pilot turned. He glared back. Duo, noticing his verbal opponet had stopped, halted as well. He looked at what everyone was staring at. A swore hung onto Duo's lips, and he just gave a roar of frustration and stomped back up the stairs. Quatre did something similar, yelling a stream of curse words in his native language as he walked off in the opposite direction. Heero slipped back into the garage.  
  
Wufei and Trowa looked in the three directions their friends had left in, then looked at themselves.  
  
"Okay.... ," they murmured in unison.  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo paced his room, muttering angrily to himself. He had had enough of this. He had to leave. But Heero would hurt him if he tried. But could he be sure? A powerful ocean of thoughts raged in Duo's mind as he tried to sort some kind of logical and semi-painless action out of them.  
  
He quickly got tired of the game his mind was playing with him. It was settled then. Duo had to go, whether Heero would kill him later or not. The boy would simply lose his plaything. Duo had barely tied on his boots when he wondered how he would get out of here. There was no way he could go out the front door. Quatre would stop him. And the only way to the back door was through the den, where all the boys were spending their time. The automatic door in the garage was being guarded by Heero the Cruel. That only left his window. Still not fully dressed, he walked over to it and sighed in defeat. There was simply no way he could get out.  
  
A flash of clear blue water caught the Shinigami's eye. The pool. Yes, the deepest end of the pool was directly under one of the windows. It was only the second floor. He could dive in easily. But the splash.. well, that was just going to be a risk he would be forced to take.  
  
Grinning, Duo tossed his hat aside and pulled the window open. He always wanted to do something like this. He took a few steps back and took a running leap out the window, turning quickly in the air so he could manuever a hand and head first dive into the water.  
  
He was not moving for a few seconds, barely feeling the window beating mercilessly at his bruised and battered body. And then he hit the water.  
  
Darkness flashed in his head and he panickedly thought that he had blacked out. But quickly other colors exploded in front of his eyes, and he thrashed under the water. He was deep, nearly touching the bottom. Trying effectivelessly to clear the water from his mouth, Duo swam. He broke the surface quickly, nearly leaping out of the water completely. Without glancing back, he swam to the nearest edge and pulled himself up.  
  
His hair stuck to his soaking body, making him shiver violently, but he had no time for cold. He ran to the ten foot high fence, fumbling with the gate. It was locked. "Damn it," he muttered angrily, and jumped up to climb the stitched metal. Then he felt a strong hand clutching the top of his jeans, pulling him down. Again, he landed heavily on the concrete of the patio deck. "Heero," he growled through clenched teeth, voice dripping with hate and anger and... love.  
  
/How can you love someone... /  
  
'Shut up! This is not the time.'  
  
"Where are you going?" Heero sat calmly, yet it was impossible to deny the fury behind his voice. "Out," Duo mumbled, picking himself up. "Why do you care? Oh, of course. It's probably against the laws in your 'I Rule Duo Maxwell' book." Duo shrugged stiffly and turned, throwing his hands up in the air. "Excuse the /fuck/ out of me for breaking your lovely rules, Mister Perfect. But frankly, I've had enough of your shi.. i.. "  
  
Duo's eyes widened as he gaped at what Heero held in his hand.  
  
"Heero," he said shakily, his voice crackling worse than ever. "Put the gun down... "  
  
===================================================  
  
To be continued! I have word to say to you all. Actually, it's not really a word at all. Anyway... BWA HA HA HA haaaah, forget it. *stomps off*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Awakening

Koibito Hen  
... Strange Lover.  
  
  
Warnings...  
Angst  
Yaoi  
Violence  
  
Comments... 03.24.01  
*stares at screen* Eeeerm... blink. Blink blink blink. Yah, blinky blink.  
  
*Duo stares at the ... ahem.. blank author*  
  
Duo: Well, I think I should excuse the Amazing Vinegar now. She's a bit out of it, ya know.  
  
*Vinny is heard in the background, screaming "Blink!" at the computer screen*  
  
Duo: Okay, she's lost her mind. Send help..  
  
*Vinny suddenly pounces on the Shinigami's head*  
  
Bliiiiiink... purrrrr.. ^_^  
  
Duo: O_O... Please... quickly.  
  
( Oh yeah, by the way, was it just me, or was FF.net down for like, two days? Just wunderin'. )  
  
Disclamier...  
I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, although I will keep asking my parents, Santa and the Tooth Fairy for them until I do. ^_^ Nor am I getting money or any form of payment for this, although I will keep asking my parents, Santa and the Tooth Fairy for some until I do. ^_^  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo practically choked on the knot that was forming in his throat. His chest tightened and he found it hard to breath, his heart pounding in the enclosed space his body was forming. An icy sweat dripped down his torso, making him colder than he had ever been.  
  
Heero had pulled a gun on him before. It hadn't really worried him; he doubted the boy would ever really harm him, fatally. He also had that expression, that 'I'm-going-to-shoot-you-but-I'm-not-really-going-to-shoot-you-to-death-just-keep-your-mouth-shut-okay?' one. But now, that purely sadistic look was plastered on the Soldier's face. Duo was sure that Heero was really going to shoot him.  
  
He could barely speak, although even if he could, he doubted Heero would be able to hear it over the pounding of his heart. He only could manage some throaty whimpers and gasps, snatches of apologies and what he feared was begging.  
  
Duo had probably stared into the face of Death thousands of times before, and simply laughed when it threatened him. But this, this he could barely look at. Normally, it would be easy to rid Heero of the gun he held in such an embarassingly relaxed position. But days of amuse and mental instability had rid him of everything but fear and anger. Plus, he was far to weak to anything anyway. The people across town could probably see his ribs.  
  
Duo licked his lips, wiping away a bead of sweat that fell above them. His hands seperated his body from the small pistol Heero held, as if it would protect him from the bullet that would eventually come speeding towards him.  
  
/You god damned idiot. If you had stopped this in the beginning, you wouldn't be in this position./  
  
'I... I.. '  
  
/You can still prevent your own death. You still have chance./  
  
'I... do?'  
  
/Yes, you do. Choose your moment carefully, and take it from him. Use it against him. He must be taught his own lesson. No one tries to destroy the Great Destroyer./  
  
'No one tries.. tries.. to destroy the Destroyer... '  
  
/That's right./  
  
Duo nodded dumbly, his mouth hanging open slightly, breath coming out in short gasps. Yes, Heero had taught him enough lessons now. He would return the favor.  
  
===================================================  
  
The three gundam pilots of Sandrock, Nataku and Heavyarms wallowed around the den, drunk off their asses from their drinking games. Quatre brooded, hugging a bottle of something alcohalic closely. Trowa slung a comforting arm around his lover's shoulders. Wufei channel surfed.  
  
"I can't believe Heero could do something like that," Quatre grumbled. "I'd really like to punch that... " Quatre's wish followed a stream of curses that no one knew the innocent Arabian was capable of uttering. Even his lover looked surprised.  
  
"I know, Quatre. I feel the same. Well, not quite the same.. " Trowa was cut off by a death glare from the boy. "However, Duo's a big boy. If he doesn't want anybody to know, then maybe there's a reason. He can work this out for himself." Wufei nodded absently. "Yah, what Trowa said. Although, I agree with you as well, Quatre."  
  
The Sandrock pilot raised a fist. "Yeah, we should go and jump Heero." Trowa, who seemed to have the least to drink, settled Quatre down with a quick kiss. "No, we shouldn't. Don't you two listen to me?"  
  
There were grumbles that soon ended as a new movie was found to play another game to. The three were all blissfully unaware of what was happening just a score or less of feet away from them.  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo continued his dangerous waltz with Heero, circling him, with the soldier kept his gun on his victim. Meanwhile, his mind was buzzing with thoughts that weren't his own, as if he were witnessing a stream of commands on a computer screen. He would... he would... he would? He would.  
  
He blinked, fear pouncing mercilessly upon him as he broke into his consious state of mind. His eyes blurred sightly and he laughed. Heero stared at him like he was insane. "Look at this, Heero. Look at how the tables have turned," he said over his laughter and sobbing. "Remember when we first met? Remember how I shot you? It looks like you're doing the shooting now, and by the way look, I doubt I'll be coming back." Heero frowned, and was about to say something when Duo interrupted with a short bark of laughter.  
  
"Heh, no, I think I'll do the talking now. Thanks for all the pain you've caused, Heero. All the suffering and hatred you've uncovered from deep inside. In the beginning, I thought we could really make something out of ourselves, you know? But since you're revealed how much of a fucking, abusive bastard you are, I guess not. Thanks for everything, you son of a bitch, you've taught me to listen to my inner voices."  
  
Heero's hand was shaking now, his fury and angry rising high on his face. Yes! It was working. He was releasing his feelings, and finally detroying Heero as well. Perhaps his name would down in history. His eyes darted across the pool, at the sliding door that lead into the den their fellow pilots were in. "Oh look, I think everybody's coming to join the party."  
  
Just as he had hoped, Heero's head jerked towards te door. His guard and vigilance had been let down in his rage. He dumbly took the bait. Duo took his chance. He leapt at Heero.  
  
===================================================  
  
How dare he speak to him like that? This boy had gone too far. Death was too good for him. He would take him completely after this. Heero watched his beloved's eyes turn towards the door across the pool. "Oh look, I think everybody's coming to join the party," he said, his tone dripping with hate like all his other words had. He turned to the door. There was no one there. He had lied! How dare he lie?  
  
/Taptaptap/  
  
He heard running footsteps, soaking wet boots squelching on the concrete. He turned back in time to see Duo leaping at him. "Ah!" Heero gave a surprised gasp, his hand unconsiously tightening. He squeezed the trigger.  
  
===================================================  
  
The gunshot rang through the air, and the violent soundwaves suddenly swept away as quickly as they had appeared. Duo's frail body was flung unceremoniously back by the force of the bullet, hitting the concrete hard, head first. The gun fell from Heero's hand, a horrified look crossing his face as if he was just awakening from a dream.  
  
"Oh, God... Duo!"  
  
===================================================  
  
To be continued! Look, every chapter is a cliffhanger! Aren't I bad? *evil grin* For the love of Duo and Heero, REVIEW ME! I will /not/ tolerate other people being evil. *glare*  
  



	8. Insanity In The Subconscious

Koibito Hen  
... Strange Lover.  
  
Warnings...  
Angst   
Yaoi  
Violence  
Comments... 03.30.01  
Lalalalalala... no opening comments today. I'm feeling rather uncommentiful. Maybe later. ^^;;  
Disclaimer...  
I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, although I will keep asking my parents, Santa and the Tooth Fairy for them until I do. ^_^ Nor am I getting money or any form of payment for this, although I will keep asking my parents, Santa and the Tooth Fairy for some until I do. ^_^  
===================================================  
I am Duo Maxwell and I have been shot by the only person I have ever loved.  
  
If you asked me where I am right now, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Maybe it's Hell, maybe it's Purgatory, maybe it's even Heaven. I doubt all three, however. This place is simply nothing.  
  
There is darkness everywhere, an endless void of black. I can barely see my own hand in front of my eyes; it shimmers dully like I am worn.  
  
I feel worn.  
  
This place weighs heavy on my being. I don't think I can feel anything. It's simply... desolation. I feel like I can forgive Heero for what he has done. I just don't care anymore. It's not like I was living much of a life anyway. Hell, maybe I should /thank/ the bastard.  
  
I am a Gundam pilot; a warrior for peace, although all I do is kill anyway. I avoided Death on regular basis, going on mission after mission expecting my time at any second.  
  
I guess it's come.  
  
I never loved Hilde, but I guess she loved me. She was a friend, almost like a little sister who kept getting into trouble. She was cute, but I never thought of her as attractive. I suppose I broke her heart a few times, but she'll get over it.  
  
Now, for Heero. He could be a real prick sometimes and more often was a complete idiot, but he usually proved himself in the end. He was an okay guy, I guess. For the three years I've known him, I got used to him. I kind of trusted him too. Until now.  
  
I suppress a shudder and sit down on the floor, or whatever my body may be supported on, and hug my legs to my chest. I can remember the first time, in the garage. There were times before that, I guess, when I spotted Heero off guard when he didn't look so angry or blank; sometimes I even caught him smiling. When his hair covered his eyes slightly, or when the breeze caused him to squint and ruffle his hair and when he'd raise a hand to protect his face from the rain, because he never would carry an umbrella; those moments when he looked so beautiful, so /free/. It was wonderful.  
  
And then he stalked at me, like a cat with its mouse so close. The hungry glare he looked at only me with, his husky whispers of possession in my ear. It made me feel so alive, but he was destroying me at the same time. And now he has broken me down to nothing. It's done all the damage he could possibly do. I hope he feels satisfied now.  
  
My eyes sting and I touch my cross absently, my faded fingers returning with a sticky red substance, the color showing starkly against my pale skin. I bring the gold cross into my vision and gasp, startled by the blood staining it. I run my hands over my chest, which is clothed in my usual black shirt with the priest's collar (... the thought barely comes to mind that I was not wearing a shirt when I blacked out) and my fingers are covered in more blood. I rub my hands off on my pant's leg, and run them over my chest, under my clothes. They return clean. My breathing quickens and my vision blurs.  
  
.. How strange.  
  
I stand up shakily and find my hand leaning against an icy surface that is so cold it burns my fingers. My free hand clutches my chest, my fingers becoming coated in blood again as sudden waves of pain racks my body. I blink rapidly as the darkness warps before my hazed eyes and find my self staring at a fuzzy redness. Wait.. no.. my vision is clearing, the pain is fading. My head jerks up and I realize where I am. My room in the safe house.  
  
It's dark, so deep into the night that even the moonlight barely illuminates the room. I hear heavy breathing and I turn toward the noise. The sight could kill me right on the spot, had I not been already dying.  
  
I am lying on the floor and Heero is straddled on top of me. It is the first night.  
  
I watch him bite roughly at my neck, his hand sliding mercilessly down my chest, skillfully unbuttoning my pants and grabbing without regard for my pain at my crotch. He ignores my crying, the blood coating my body, my pleas for him to stop.  
  
My breath catches tight in my throat as I watch what he did to me. "No... " I manage to murmur through my strained throat. "Heero, stop!" The two figures of my subconscious do not hear my cries, so I stalk up to Heero and attempt to grab his shoulder and wretch him away from my self, but instead I fall through them both, like an invisible feather.  
  
All the other late-night occurrences I've had with Heero flash through my mind as I fall with painstaking slowness, allowing each scene to playback, every detail showing out prominently.  
  
I finally land hard on the concrete of the pool patio. It doesn't hurt; I'm in my subconscious, so I'm barely here anyway. I pick myself up, not bothering to brush myself off as I see my grinning face in the window. Oh God... no.. Please don't show this..  
  
"How can you be so cruel?" I shout out to my own mind. The question goes on unanswered as I dive into the water, ignoring the water that splashes back, straight through me. I swim and pull myself out of the pool, running to the lock on the gate. I vaguely remember that it wouldn't open as I hear a window sliding open. I look up and see Heero, whose room is only a few rooms away from mine, jump out of his window. He doesn't land in the pool; in lands on the concrete and I hear a sickening crack as one of his legs break. Ignoring the broken limb, he stands but finds that he can't work with his leg in disrepair. Without so much of a grunt, he twists the joint and sets the bone back into place.  
  
My eyes widen. Why didn't I notice this before? How the hell could he do that? Not even Heero, who had probably put numerous bones back into place, could do such an act without showing the slightest bit of pain. Something is defiantly wrong here.  
I watch him stalk silently over to where I am beginning to climb the fence, watch him yank violently on my pants, watch myself fall heavily on the concrete.  
  
Then our charade begins.  
  
I watch as we dance our deadly game, me taunting and whimpering, him holding his gun, glaring holes into my body. And then I hear my voice... "Oh look," I say. Oh no. Oh God no. No no no no no no no no no no... I know what's coming. I feel my cheeks burn as the tears start running down my face, tears I'm not even crying, tears that are running down my abused self's face. I watch Heero's head jerk to the side. I watch myself leap at him. I watch the bullet burst from the gun and hit my body.  
  
And then it starts.  
  
The playback freezes, my tortured body suspended in mind air, blood already spurting from where it hit my chest, surprised look in Heero's eyes, my own blood tainting his face. The scene fuzzes and turns, now at a different angle, fuzzes and turns, fuzzes and turns, and I realize what my mind is doing. It's giving me a playback of the very scene where I have completely crumbled, at every different angle possible.  
  
"No!"  
  
As soon as I shout the plea, the scene starts again and my body gets flung back. I gasp as the waves of pain explode in my own body again and I am flung back int the dark void. The scene continues to pass as it grows smaller as I go further away.  
  
I never hit the ground, whatever ground may exist. I continue to fall, my body moving slowly though images whip past my being as if I were falling three hundred miles an hour. I watch my tears and sick globs of blood freeze above me as I fall. My back arches in pain again, as if someone as just run me through with a sharpened pole. I writhe in the air as more pain explodes in my body. I am biting my lip hard so I do not cry out. Heero might hear it. Did I ever cry out for him? Not after the first night.  
  
The images stop blurring past suddenly, but I still fall. They crack and crumble and finally shatter, leaving one last image to fall through.  
  
Fucking bastard... fuckfuck.  
  
Ah.. take me away.. I want to go away now.. tell the darkness to swallow me whole.. take me away.. far away... I want to fall.. have I already fallen?.. I want to keep falling.. swallow me whole.. take them away.. take everything away from me so I can be free.. let me close my eyes and be peaceful.  
  
The most beautiful angel of death of all, Heero Yuy. He was the last image.  
  
===================================================  
  
The gunshot still hung heavy in the air.  
  
"What was that?" Quatre twisted away from Trowa's arms. The sliding door of the den had dulled the sound, so they weren't quite sure of the noise. The young Arabian peered out the glass door and saw something staining the concrete on the other side of the pool, by the fence. "What the... "  
  
Wordlessly, Quatre slid the door open and jogged toward the stain. "Quatre?" Trowa called after his lover, but he received no answer, so he jogged after him. Not wanting to be left out, Wufei joined them.  
  
Quatre reached the stain and saw that the substance staining the patio was red and sticky and... fresh. His heart sunk as he realized what it was. Kneeling down, he stuck his fingers in the pool. Anger rose in the innocent boy's chest as the smell and feeling made it certain. Trowa had reached him by now. "Damn it, Heero!"  
  
At that moment, a motorcycle engine roared and the aforementioned boy sped by with a limp form on his back. Wanting to show his anger at Heero, but knowing he would never catch up at the speed he was going, Quatre ran to the truck and leapt into the driver's seat. It opened the passenger's seat and yelled at the two remaining boys.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Noting the urgency in his voice, and not wanting to bother Quatre when he was upset, they leapt into the truck and sped off dangerously after Heero.  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo's heartbeat pounded faintly at Heero's back, his own pounding hard enough to be heard across town. He dodged cars quickly, disregarding stop signs and streets lights. He had to get to the hospital, he had to.  
  
He remembered Quatre shouting, and figured that the boy would lead the others after him, but they would never get to him. The truck was huge, and they would have to stop at the lights. He watched the getting nearly, and, if possible, sped faster to the building which looked like Heaven right now.  
  
He parked the motorcycle quickly in the emergency room parking lot and picked Duo up, cradling him in his arm, ignoring the blood that covered his arms, and was still flowing steadily out of the boy's body. He ran to the door, barely waiting for the sliding doors to open themselves. He received several astonished gasps as Heero walked in. He glanced panickedly around, looking for a helpful face among the surprised ones. The nurse looked up and saw the Perfect Soldier with the bleeding Shinigami in his arms and called for help.  
  
Within a few moments, several young men were hauling a stretcher into the room. Heero placed Duo carefully on the stretcher, letting out a little choked sob as the blood immediately stained the sheets. There were similar responses around him, but the men immediately got to work. They fitted some temporary needles into the boy's already pitiful form, and they began asking questions. "What's his name?" "How long has he been out?" Heero's lip quivered as he sought answers to the questions.  
  
"His name is Duo Maxwell.. only a few minutes and I... he got shot..," he managed to stutter. They stood there a few minutes, plugging Duo up into more things and finally started to wheel the stretcher away. He began to follow them, but one pushed him back. "Sorry, sir, you can't come with us," he said calmly. "But I.. I have to.. " "Sorry. Ashley, could you watch this guy?"  
  
At that moment, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei barged in. They spotted Heero and immediately halted, angry glares on their faces. The man was looking at them as well. Heero took his moment: he started to run down the halls past the occupied man. "Hey, wait!" He didn't stop for the voice, but he was forced to stop when a hand yanked violently on his arm, pulling him back. A second later he felt a fist on his head, and he blacked out.  
  
===================================================  
  
Some twenty minutes later, Heero woke up in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the emergency waiting room. Pain exploded in his mind, and he felt blood clogging a wound on the side of his head. He shook off the pain and looked around the white walls of the room. The chairs were blue and mounted television sets played monotone garbage that no one was listening to anyway. Magazines and empty coffee cups littered every available surface. There were a few vending machines pushed against the walls and the nurses' station was on the end of the room, parallel to the automatic sliding doors. Across the room, Heero spotted the three other Gundam pilots glaring steadily at him. He simply glared back, proving himself even more of an asshole, which he laughed humorlessly in his own mind. He followed the angry stare with a miserable sigh and folded himself to drown in his own thoughts.  
  
Quatre continued to glare unblinkingly at Heero, even after he tucked his head in and didn't look at them any longer. Trowa was a bit worried about his lover's mental health. They all hated Heero for what he had done, but Quatre seemed to want him to suffer something worse than death, and that was very unlike the innocent Arabian. He sighed. He had given up long ago.  
  
Wufei had been the one to punch Heero out. Quatre wanted to kick him, even when the Japanese had fallen unconscious, but he was restrained slightly by Trowa. They then found out everything they knew from the little stretcher boy, and even he knew barely anything. Had it been a different circumstance, they would've told Heero Duo's current condition, but he had been the one who had inflicted all their friend's pain, so he didn't deserve to know.  
  
Things continued like that for several more hours, until the one of the numerous white coats came in and called, "Friends of Duo Maxwell?" All four stood up. Quatre gave Heero a subtle glare, and the Perfect Soldier stalked ahead of them and stood by the doctor. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre spaced themselves as far apart from Heero as they could.  
  
The doctor looked puzzled by this, but he had seen stranger things so he ignored it. "Hello, I'm Dr. Bowman, Duo's doctor for the moment. "I have some good news, some bad news and some worse news. Which would you like to hear first?"  
  
===================================================  
  
To be continued! I think I was going to extend this chapter, but I didn't so hah! Here's a funny story. In Word Perfect 9, when you're grammar checking, and it finds curse words, it tells you you should try and avoid the profanity. It even gives suggestion, like "I don't care" instead of "I don't give a damn". It's funny. Anyhoo, thanks for all the nice comments everybody. You're great! ^^ Oh yeah, REVIEW ME or I'll.. I'll.. damn, I'm out of threats. Well, just review me or else!  



	9. Rejoice When The World Cries For You

Koibito Hen  
... Strange Lover.  
  
Warnings...  
Angst   
Yaoi  
Violence  
  
Comments... 04.14.01  
It's late. Two in the morning when this is completed. *sigh* I am such.. a freak. ^^  
  
Disclaimer...  
I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, although I will keep asking my parents, Santa and the Tooth Fairy  
for them until I do. ^_^ Nor am I getting money or any form of payment for this, although I will keep asking my  
parents, Santa and the Tooth Fairy for some until I do. ^_^  
  
===================================================  
  
All four Gundam pilots held their breath. No one said anything, so Dr. Bowman continued. "The bullet didn't hit vital organs. What is strange, is that the bullet seemed to dodge everything. The bullet stopped in a very different place than the entry wound. It stopped by the spine, which isn't damaged at all. That's the good news. The bad news is that Mr. Maxwell is in a coma, a very deep one. There's no telling when he'll wake up. His brainwave patterns are very faint right now, and we can't be one hundred percent certain about his mental condition right now. The worse news is," Dr. Bowman paused to see if the others were ready to hear it. Four impatient glares urged him forward. "That it is highly unlikely we can remove the bullet without damaging Duo's spinal cord, which would mean permanent paralysis."  
  
Three anguished cries and a hopeless, strangled sob were the immediate replies to the doctor's news. "Well, can't you just leave it there?" Quatre sighed in desperation. Dr. Bowman gave a humorless smile. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way. We have to stop the internal bleeding. Besides, the everyday back strain Duo would experience could cause the bullet to shift into his vertebrae, paralyzing him anyway. Well, we're going to try this operation in about a half hour. Would you like to go see him first?"  
  
They all nodded, but Quatre was scowling at Heero and Heero was glaring right back. "Er... would you like to go in separately?" The question was answered wordlessly, but who would go first? Heero made an exaggerated flourish with his hand and sat back down. Quatre nodded sarcastically at him in gratitude, and Dr. Bowman lead the three off to Duo's room. /If Quatre ever forgives me/ Heero thought vaguely, /I'll have to get him back for that./  
  
But maybe his team mate was right to be pissed. Heero could barely remember what he had done, only painful snatches of memory. And the faint tingling sensation he felt after he... shot Duo, like waking up from a nightmare in a cramped position. He had a feeling everything had something to do with that–  
  
"Heero Yuy?"  
  
Heero looked up and saw Quatre, Trowa and Wufei returning from their visit. They all looked pale and hopeless. Even Quatre passed Heero a worried glance. Dr. Bowman was standing by them, looking at Heero expectantly. He stood up and followed the white coat down the hall. Heero had never been so scared in his life. He felt like he were walking down Death Row a thousands times fold, like he were the one dying, not Duo. But Duo wasn't really dying, was he?   
  
Not yet anyway.  
  
At some point, a male nurse had joined their walk, but Heero was too busy wondering about what Duo would look like. Horrible, desolate images of the boy flashed through his hand, making his breathing tight. Please don't look dead already, Duo... please. He had seen dead bodies before, but he had never seen a dying person before, not a dying person he was close to. Dr. Bowman paused at a door, and Heero felt like he could pass out at that moment. The white coat's hand twisted the knob and pushed upon the door so slowly, Heero felt like he were watching is hand in slow motion. The door opened.  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
It was worse than he had expected. It was real. Duo was wearing one of those hospital gowns, his body peering out from the sleeves and neck. Dark bruises and cuts patterned his arms and face in a sadistic work of art he, himself had made. His visible limbs were so thin and pale the bones nearly showed through his skin. His braid had not been cleaned, blood and dirt making it filthy to touch, a ratty tail from his head. There was an oxygen mask covering most of his face and he was hooked up to so many IVs, Heero didn't bother to count. His thin chest barely moved and when it did, they were small, labored, shuddering breaths.  
  
/Oh, God.. I did this to him.. /  
  
Dr. Bowman had left, but the nurse had not. He stood by the door, arms crossed, obviously there in case Heero tried something. He shot the nurse a deadly glare, who appeared flustered by the look but did not leave. Quatre had probably asked for his visit to be guard. Oh yes, that pilot would pay.  
  
Ignoring his audience, Heero went to Duo's bedside. Damn it, he was almost afraid to touch him, as if he would crumble to dust if their flesh meet. He eventually only grasped the boy's shrunken hand, firmly but gently. "I'm so sorry, Duo," whispered, quietly enough so that the nurse wouldn't hear. He was vaguely surprised that his apology came out so smoothly, and the unfamiliar crackling his voice made, but this was important, even if Duo might not be able to hear. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused for you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day, and I hope you make it out of this in good health. Because you'd probably try riding a wheelchair down the stairs, you dumbass." Heero fought the urge to give a dry chuckle and continued. "Gomen nasai, Duo. Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, ai shiteru."  
  
Whoa, where'd that come from? The last phrase at sprung unbidden from his lips. He was surprised he even knew it. Did he really love Duo that much? Yes, he did. He had to. There was no other explanation. He hesitated, and then kissed the boy lightly on his forehead. As he drew back, Heero noticed Duo twitch slightly, a twitch that could only be described as a grimace. As if he were afraid.  
  
/Kuso. Even in a coma, he hates me./  
  
Heero's lip quivered. He couldn't take this. He could take broken bones, bullet wounds, explosions, self destructions, but not the hot white burning agony he felt to see Duo afraid of him, when all he wanted to do was hold Duo in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. God, he was even thinking in poetic terms now. He couldn't take this anymore. He sped past the puzzled nurse, desperately fighting back tears, shoulders hunched, jaw clenched, fists burning little half moons into his palms from his fingernails. He stomped his way back to the waiting room, ignored the others and practically slammed himself into one of the plastic chairs. He cradled his head in his hands, trying to squeeze out the pain and emotion he felt.  
  
Ai shiteru, Duo. I'm so sorry.  
  
===================================================  
  
Ten minutes after Heero re-entered the waiting room, Dr. Bowman returned, announcingthat they were wheeling Duo into the operating room now. He also offered that they go to the waiting room closer to where the surgery would be being done, so they could be quickly notified in case there was a need to be. The room, however, would be smaller and more personal, perhaps even empty. In the end, they all agreed to go. This was Duo's life, and their current dislike would have to be ignored. Even if everything was Heero's fault.  
  
Dr. Bowman led them forth, down the deathly clean halls that smelled of medicine and desolation. The white coat no longer was a white coat: he was wearing surgeon scrubs already, flipping through a pad. After several minutes of silence minus the soft padding of their shoes on the waxed linoleum, the doctor opened the door to a semi-large room. There were windows surrounding the door. The carpet was plum purple, as were the walls. The chairs were larger and softly cushioned, a deeper purple than the rest of the room. A television was mounted in one corner and a child's play table was centered in the room. A table with coffee making supplies and a microwave were set above the television. One of those vending machines that held one course meals that were probably there since the beginning of time was set next to the table. A young woman and a child occupied two of the chairs.  
  
Dr. Bowman smiled at all of them. "There are more vending machines and a restroom down the hall," he announced and then left. They hesitated sitting down until the woman gave them a warm yet shaky smile. "Hi," she said nervously. "I'm Bekah, and that's my son, Jonathon." She indicated the small red headed child who had gone off to play with the table. Everyone hesitated to answer until Quatre, friendly as ever, did. "Hello there. I'm Quatre. That's Trowa, Wufei and.. Heero," he said, pointing to the boy who had taken a seat at the other side of the room, staring vacantly at the shaggy carpet. Bekah nodded.  
  
"Are you all together?" They nodded sadly, and took seats as well.  
  
"Oh. Well, my husband, Brian, he's been sick for quite a while. And we had a really awful incident this morning. Now the doctors are telling us he's got all sorts of problems." Bekah wrung her hands sadly, and Quatre put a comforting arm about her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. Our friend, Duo, got shot," he said, passing Heero, who had curled up in the plush seat, a discreet glare. "They think he might be paralyzed if the operation is or isn't successful. But we're hoping.. " His voice trailed off.  
  
Jonathon had grown tired of the play table and wandered back over to his mother, begging to be picked up. Quatre let her go and she cradled the child. "You should hope as well," he said, smiling. Bekah returned the smile. "Thank you. We will." Trowa passed his helpful lover and caring smile. He was also so sweet, a soft angel who could care for anything. At the moment, he wasn't so sure if Quatre was such a perfect celestial being as the Arabian gave Heero a steady glare that could've melted ice and wilted flowers on the spot.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo still drowned in his lacking sanity, allowing himself to be whisked away further and deeper into his paling subconscious.  
  
===================================================  
  
There were most likely a million things to do in St. Arc Hospital, but the four conscious Gundam pilots were only doing a few. Heero had not moved from his corner, nor had he spoken to any of the others. If a hurricane suddenly whipped through the building, there was little doubt he would move. The only indication he was even alive was the faint rise and fall of his chest, and the occasional blink of his glazed, already half shut eyes.  
  
The others were anything but inactive, or somewhat. There were plenty of things to do, but nothing moved the time any faster. Television was watched, vending machine products were bought and hesitantly eaten, coffee was drank, Jonathon was playing with, and conversations were engaged. It was mind-racking.  
  
The tension of simply waiting had worked its way under all of their skins. The fact that every doctor who walked by the glass window could be the bringer of news, even fifteen minutes into their wait, had driven them onto the brink of insanity. They all rediscovered why they hated hospitals.  
  
Two hours after their entry, the pilots found themselves in an odd state of vacancy, minus Heero, who had been vacant since their arrival. Quatre sat cross-legged near the playtable, flicking around a toy car bored. Jonathon lay by his side, sleeping. Trowa flipped through the channels on the television, not really looking at anything. Next to him, Bekah flipped through magazine after magazine, trying to drown herself in the useless information. A few seats away, Wufei sat upside-down his chair, staring vacantly into space. Heero had not moved.  
  
The sound of the door opening jerked all their heads (minus one) towards the white coat who had just entered. "Mrs Bekah Matters?" He prompted. The woman stood up, staring hopefully at the man's face. "I'm Doctor Johenson, your husband's doctor. I'm very sorry, but Mr Matters has passed. He had a sudden heart failure during the operation. It couldn't be helped. Its unexplainable, since he has no history of heart problems. I'm very sorry." Bekah's eyes filled with tears. She turned away, and put a hand to her head, shaking all over. "No.. no.. he can't be dead. He.. said.. he said he'd be okay. He said he's make it out. No! He's not dead!"  
  
The woman began to cry hysterically, and Quatre leapt up and caught her before she collapsed the spot. She clung to him like a sobbing baby, pleading and denying that the love of her life was not yet gone. Quatre's sudden movement had jostled Jonathon. He walked over and tugged at his mother's dress. "Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Bekah broke away and kneeled, hugging her son tightly. He gave a laugh, oblivious to the fact he no longer had a daddy. "Hee, l'eggo Mommy! You're hugging too tight." She broke away, and the boy wiped away her tears. "Shh, Mommy. You say big boys don't cry. Well, big girls don't cry too, right?"  
  
"Er.. would you like to see him?" Dr. Johenson asked, breaking the sudden silence. Bekah wiped her face and nodded, standing back up. "Quatre," she said, turning to the boy. "Could you watch Jonathon while I'm gone? He's not quite ready for it." Quatre nodded understandingly, a took the boy's tiny hand. The white coat led Bekah away. "Your mom is coming back, Jon," Quatre said before the kid could protest. "She's just going out for a bit." Jonathon nodded and sat back down at the table, playing. The Sandrock pilot sat next to Trowa and cradled his head in his hands.  
  
"It's unjust," Wufei proclaimed after righting himself from his previous position. "That onna is going to be able to raise this child herself. She's far too weak." "You may be right, Wufei," Trowa replied. "Bekah certainly doesn't seem like the type who could live alone." There were soft murmurs of agreement from the boys as they waited for Jonathon's mother's return.  
  
Heero, who had watched the delivery of Bekah's news discreetly, turned back into his previous fetal position. /God, Duo.  
Don't let yourself fall in. Please, I couldn't take it. I'm so sorry... /  
  
===================================================  
  
A few minutes later, Bekah returned. She nodded mutely at the pilots' gentle questions and comforting words. In the end, while she was leading Jonathon off, she thanked them. They realized even more how much they hated hospitals. Things continued on as they had before, with even more vacancy. The tension heightened with the previous incident. Now they knew exactly how it would happen. With four and a half hours in, and they were all at the point of hopelessness, Dr. Bowman made his return. He was looking grim, which kicked in and they emotional braces right away. They stood, even Heero who was several steps away from them all.  
  
"Well. The operation's purpose was successful. The bullet was removed." He had up a glass tube with the bloody object in it as proof. "However, removing the bullet was somewhat of only a secondary purpose. The primary purpose was keeping Duo's spinal cord in tact. Mr. Maxwell's spine was not damaged during the operation, a truly miraculous feat. This doesn't mean he may walk perfectly for the rest of his life. He may have a limp or something, but it's highly doubted."  
  
It was impossible to stifle the relieved grins and sighs. A weak smile even crossed Heero's tired face. "However," Dr. Bowman continued, holding up a hand. "Duo is still in a coma. It's lighter than it was before the operation, but there is still no telling when he may wake up. You all may join him in his room until he wakes up. I warn you, you may be in there for days, weeks, months, perhaps even years. Comas are unpredictable." The four pilots nodded steadily and the white coat lead on.  
  
They then went to Duo's room to await his awakening. The new room was large, since it was currently occupied by the half-dead Shinigami. Machines and wires huddled close to his bed. They stood in silence for several moments before Quatre walked over and sat in the chair beside Duo's bed, closest to the window. Trowa and Wufei took their spots. Heero leaned against the wall across from the bed, facing the sleeping boy. He stared on, a hauntingly blank look on his face. The time then was nine fifty eight, and the boys began their anxious waiting for Duo's eyes to blink open and a sheepish grin to run its away across his face for causing so much worry. The night went on.  
  
Sometime around ten thirty, a special news report came on the television. A pressed young woman who looked more like fifty occupied the screen. "The colonies are rejoicing tonight," she announced, her own excitement barely being suppressed from her voice, "for OZ has finally been defeated... " She then continued on with a lengthy, detailed report on just how OZ was no longer a threat. However, the boys all knew how it had happened. They had planted everything a week before. It was supposed to happen like this. They smiled weakly and turned their eyes upon Duo. They just wished they could be happier.  
  
===================================================  
  
It was two forty four, and their eyes were beginning to droop. Wufei sat on the window ledge, head resting against the icy glass as he watched through bleary eyes at the landscape before him. Quatre had turned the chair backwards and straddled it between his legs, arms crossed and head resting on the backboard. Trowa too sat on the window ledge, hands in his lap and as his attention focused blankly on Duo's still form. Heero was still on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor, arms embracing his legs. His head lolled back and hit the wall with a dull thud, so he could now see Duo slightly over the bridge of his noise. Silence reigned supreme in the room, broken only by the occasional beep from one of the machines Duo was hooked up to.  
  
Normally, Heero wouldn't feel fatigue in the slightest at this hour, but the entire day's happenings had dropped all his guards and he forgot his bodily schedule as images of Duo filled his mind. His eyes were beginning to droop when he heard a commotion going on at the nurses' station right outside the door. They all peered through the door as two burly men a scrawny guy walked in. The two thugs lifted Heero swiftly off the floor, and the shrimp stated, "Heero Yuy, you are under arrest for possession of an illegal system and the interaction of an infamous criminal without the notification of the authorities." The others gaped, mouths hung slack like a chewing cow in slow motion.  
  
"Wait, you can't go in there!" A nurse ran in after the assumed police officers, and at that instant there was a drastic change in Duo's machine patterns. The nurse hurried over and glanced at the machines, then quickly made a call. Before the three cops could make out with Heero, the nurse turned back to them. "You guys can't be in here!" She shouted and ranted, with Heero struggling somewhat as the thugs tried to sneak away. Within a few moments, several other nurses, and Doctor Bowman rushed in. "What's going on?" Three of the Gundam pilots shouted over the noise that had suddenly filled the room.  
  
Doctor Bowman glanced over the three police officers and shrugged. "I have no idea, but Duo is supposedly waking up!" They stood up anxiously, and Heero broke away from the meatheads. "Duo!" He shouted, a strangled cry as they recaptured him again. "Duo!"  
  
===================================================  
  
I can feel... I can feel... no, I can't feel..  
  
Heero is leaving. I could feel his prescence, strongest amongst them all. I can feel Quatre; I can feel his fury at Heero swimming in his concern for me. I can feel Wufei, and I can feel Trowa. But I'm losing Heero.. he's not so strong anymore.  
  
I thought I hated him. I thought I'd die a happy man if I never saw him again. But when I /felt/ him, I could feel the darkness collasping around me. His being so near, I couldn't drown anymore. I bobbed on the edge of the end of my life, his prescense my buoyancy. Without him, I'd sink. I don't love him.. I do love him... I just.. need to talk to him. I need to see him.  
  
But now, he's not so strong, and I was starting to sink again. But I can't have that.. I have to talk to him. I have to. I scuttle away from the murky, shimmering nothingness and scramble after the feeling of Heero.. I can smell him... His scent.. oiling gun grease and fresh cut wood... and.. and.. ah!  
  
I can feel a sharp pain, and I'm suddenly spiraling upward towards the light.. the blinding light.. I.. I..  
  
Heero!  
  
===================================================  
  
There was a stinging in the Perfect Soldier's eyes, as he struggled against the arms that grasped him. "Duo!" His arm had broken free, and he stumbled. The tears were evident now, sparkling singular crystals that splattered through the air. He could barely see the bed now, there were so many bodies in the room. His arm was snatched back violently, jerking his body without mercy. "Ow, fuck! Duo... !"  
  
The God of Death's body was well past twitching now. His back arched up off the bed, as several nurses tried to hold him down. His jaw was clenched tight, chest heaving. Just as his body was nearing a perfect arch, back high and well off the bed, his eyes snapped open, and he gasped, a long agonized moan. "Heero !"  
  
Everything in the room seemed to stop. Bodies moved aside and eyes focused upon the half captured boy with wetness soaking his cheeks. The room fell silent once again. Amethyst eyes met saphire orbs. Duo crumpled back onto the bed.  
  
As if on cue, the noise started again, a incomprehinsble buzz in Heero's ears. All that mattered was Duo... Duo.. needed him. Wait.. what was he talking about? Heero was the last thing in the world Duo needed. But.. but.. Heero needed Duo. He had to know if Duo really hated him or not.  
  
/I think you know that already. Of course he does. He hates you. How could he not?/  
  
'No.. I can't..'  
  
/And why can't he?/  
  
'Because.. I.. love.. '  
  
/You love him? It's safe to say that he doesn't give a shit about you. He said that, before didn't he? You broke him. You cannot be forgiven. Let him go. He'll be better off without you./  
  
'Would he? I can't let him go..'  
  
/Yes, you can. Let him go. Let these men take you away, and you'll never see him again. It's best that way. He doesn't need you./  
  
'He.. doesn't.. need me.. '  
  
/Yes./  
  
Heero's eyes grew glassy and vacant, and he became limp in the men's arms. He was dragged off, never to be seen again. Yes.. Duo hated him. Why stick around and hear the gory details? The war was over. He wasn't needed anymore. In anyone's life. Yes... he was done.  
  
===================================================  
  
The three conscious Gundam pilots couldn't quite believe what they had just seen. Heero had been arrested. And it was he who Duo called out when he awoke. The moment had only lasted five seconds, and Duo passed out once more. However, he was no longer in a coma. Just resting. He was stablized. He would live.  
  
The scrawny police officer, who was Officer Prawn, explained just why Heero had gotten arrested. Wufei and Trowa didn't quite understand, but a smile spread across Quatre's lips when he heard. Perhaps Heero could be forgiven for this.  
  
It wasn't until six in the morning when Duo woke up again. "How are you feeling?" An exhausted Doctor Bowman questioned. Duo blinked tiredly around the room, stifling a yawn. "Other than a flaming pile of crap left on somebody's doorstep, just peachy." Doctor Bowman chuckled. "Great, that's normal." Duo arched an eyebrow. "Really? I've just been asleep for, what, an entire day? I believe I should feel a little refreshed. What the fuck happened to restful slumber?" The white coat scratched the back of his head.  
  
"You're forgetting you went through surgery, Mr Maxwell. You usually feel sore when you wake up from being cut open and having a couple of us doctors stumbling around your outsides."  
  
"Oh, how thoughtful."  
  
The three pilots laughed at the cranky guys' sarcastic exchange. Doctor Bowman left, smiling tiredly, and Duo's expression grew grim when the white coat left. He struggled to sit up, rubbing his eyes. "So, what happened while I was sleeping beauty?" "Heero was arrested," Wufei stated vaguely. Duo spluttered into the cup of water he was drinking. "What? Why? Wait, don't answer that. Nearly killing me, right? And abuse too, huh? Am I right or am I right?"  
  
"Shut up, Duo, and listen," Quatre said, a serious tone in his voice. "Heero installed a new system into his Gundam: the Negative Zero System. It's illegal, and it's been banned in several colonies. How he got his hands on it, I'll never know. But.. it's addictive. It's like a game, that gets in you and controls whatever feelings you may already have. It takes whatever you feel the strongest, and twists it up and ruins it and makes you see it the wrong way. The strongest thing Heero felt was for you, Duo. It's not his fault the System brought it out in the wrong light. The point is, Heero wasn't the one doing those things to you. It wasn't what he wanted. His feelings for you were terribly enlarged and warped by the Negative Zero System. They were made stronger than he could handle, and before he could control them, the System did it for him. Don't you see it yet? He loves you, Duo!"  
  
The Deathscythe pilot stared hard at Quatre. He couldn't accept it... flashes of their nights together pounded in his head. He couldn't take it.. he couldn't.. He exploded. "And whose to say this /was/ what he wanted, Quat? Maybe this all played out just how he pictured it. Heero is stronger than shit like that. And if he wasn't, well, maybe that's what he dreams about. Maybe he fantanizing about slapping Duo Maxwell around like some bitch, huh? Maybe this is what Heero is really about. Either way, I really don't care anymore. I don't. So don't try anymore, Quatre. You're wasting your time."  
  
Duo turned away violently, and hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face in the sheets that swarthed his legs. He tried to ignore the fact that his shoulders were shaking, and that his cheeks were burning from the tears that flowed freely and without consent from his eyes. He felt a comforting hand on his back, rubbing the tense muscles. "I just don't care...," he choked out. "I dont... "  
  
/If you don't, then why does it hurt so much?/  
  
===================================================  
  
Duo Maxwell could leave the hospital. There was apparently nothing more the doctors could do for him. He was out of his coma, he could walk perfectly, there was nothing else wrong, so there was no reason to stay. He just needed to rest up, and he'd be in perfect condition in no time.  
  
Wufei, Trowa and Quatre huddled around Duo has he zipped up a free duffel bag he had gotten, that held some stuff he needed to fully recover. He had washed his hair, but his head still hurt too much to braid it up, so he tied it back in a loose ponytail. He was wearing an oversized black tee shirt and jeans. The shirt was so large, it nearly hung off his shoulders, and the bandages that looped his collar were visible. He slung the bag over the opposite shoulder and turned to his friends.  
  
"Well," was he said. "Well," they all uttered back. He smiled. "Thanks. All of you. It's been real." They all nodded, melancholic grins tugging at their lips. "Wu-man, always able to /not/ take a good joke and chase me around with a sword. Thanks for the great workout." Wufei snorted but smiled anyway. "Trowa, being the strong, silent guy that was the best to all of us. Never joked about you, you never said anything so I was kind of afraid of what you were capable of. Thanks anyway." Trowa shook his head, the hints of a smile playing on his face. "Quat. Man. The best /in/ all of the us. The peacekeeper. The friend. Thank you so much." Quatre smiled, sniffling. "Aw, this is too much to bear. Group hug!" They all groaned miserably, but gave in to Duo's antics and hugged together.  
  
"I hate to say this," Wufei said, eyes shining bright, "I'm going to miss your skinny ass." Duo arched an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. "It's really that skinny?" Wufei rolled his eyes and they groaned again. "Mostly the bad jokes," Trowa said, smiling. Duo laughed. "I suppose I'm going to miss getting yelled at for them. But hey, this isn't goodbye, right? I'm sure one of these days we'll see each other again. On the street or in a bar. You know." They all nodded. "Yeah, fate can't keep us apart for too long. We'll see each other again." Quatre smiled.  
  
A genuine smile crossed Duo's lips as he wiped his eyes. "Well, looks like my ride is here." They all turned to the nurse who was wheeling in a wheelchair. Wufei snorted distasteufully. "Why do you have to ride in that thing? You're perfectly capable of walking yourself." The nurse shrugged. "Hospital policy. Hop in, Mr. Maxwell." And Duo did. Hop in, that is.  
  
He peered up, grinning. "Anybody wanna see me to the car?" They all shrugged and nodded. This might be the last time they'd see their friend for a while. Might as well make the best of it.  
  
The trip outside went on in silence. Duo was dying to grab the wheels and hurtle at a breakneck speed down the halls. He always wented to do something like that anyway, even if it did break his neck. But right now, he just didn't feel the need to. Eventually they made it to the main entrance, and Duo was allowed to get out of the wheelchair. The nurse smiled and wished him luck, and went back into the hospital. A sleek black car was waiting outside. The four walked over to it. Duo turned to them, regarding each wordlessly. They hugged again and Duo hopped into the passenger seat. Words were not needed. They would return someday. They waved as the car pulled out and left the hospital. Someday.  
  
===================================================  
  
I decided last night I would start over. The war is done with, and I am no longer needed for that. I always wanted a peaceful life, or some kind of existance where its threatened to be destroyed at any second. I'm not quite sure what I want to do yet, but there's plenty of time to decide. It'll be fun.  
  
Heero. Do I really care that much about him? I guess I do. I've got mixed feelings about that pilot. I can't tell you if I hate him or not. Something like that isn't easily forgiven, and without him to tell him exactly how he feels, I've only got my mental battles to talk with. It's not that I mind. There are some voices you've just got to listen to. It just gets kind of hard to figure out which ones.  
  
I'm not going to miss Heero Yuy. He's going to be in my mind, forever. I'm not sure what I feel about this quite yet, but there's plenty of time to figure that out. I'm certain of two things, however.  
  
I am Duo Maxwell and I have been shot by the only person I have ever loved.  
  
  
  
.... Owari.  
  
===================================================  
  
04. 14. 01 : 2:11 AM. Completed.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
